In a Mirror, Darkly (CCG)
Dilemmas * Aftereffects ( ) * Alien conspiracy ( ) * Captured by the Breen ( }}) * Chula: the dice * Crew advancement * Dangerous missions * Disarming dream * Distraction * Fractured time * Infestation * Interphasic effects * Key to the Alpha Quadrant * New advancements * Paradan replicant * Paranoid escape * Preventative repercussions * Reflections * Security weapons * Shattered * Stripped Down (foil) * The Dal'Rok * The Secret War Equipment * Multidimensional transporter device Events * Bigger Tattoo * Call of the Nagus * Call to Arms * Captain's Log * Energize * Guardian's Advice * Necessary Evil * One Man Cannot Summon the Future * Predicament * Sabotaged Transporter * Seasoned Leader * Strange New Worlds * Temporal Flux Energy Ribbon * The Inner Light * These Are The Voyages * To Be a Warrior * Unimatrix Zero * Vorta Experiment Tables * Watch Dog Interrupts * Brutal Experiments * Standard Punishment Missions * Critical Care * Historical Research * Investigate Derelict Personnel Bajoran * Bareil Antos, Petty Thief * Kira Nerys, Resourceful Prisoner * Leeta, Enticing Rebel * Odo, Efficient Overseer Borg * Six of Ten, Invalidation Drone Cardassian * Damar, Cardassian Liberator * Elim Garak, Crafty Underling * Mardel, Overseer Dominion * Deyos, Ruthless Administrator * Gor, Thot * Lam * Pran, Thot Federation * Beverly Crusher, Battleship Doctor * Data, Battleship Officer * Erika Benteen, Leyton's Adjunct * Farrell * Hikaru Sulu, Savage Security Chief * Jean-Luc Picard, Battleship Captain * James T. Kirk, Brutal Barbarian * Keiko O'Brien, Botanist * Leonard H. McCoy, Fiendish Physician * Lwaxana Troi, Extravagant Ambassador * Marlena Moreau * Montgomery Scott, Uncivilized Engineer * Pavel A. Chekov, Treacherous Underling * Revised Chakotay, Imposturous First Officer * Revised Doctor, Mass Murderer Uncommon * Revised Janeway, Cold-Blooded Killer * Revised Kim, Interrogator * Revised Neelix, Hedgehog Ops Officer * Revised Paris, Female Ensign Chaser * Revised Seven of Nine, Shock-Trooper * Revised Tuvok, Evil Instrument of Destruction * Spock, Man of Integrity * Uhura, Unprincipled Technician * Wesley Crusher, Battleship Helmsman * William T. Riker, Battleship First Officer * Worf, Defiant Commander Ferengi * , nice guy * Gint, the first grand nagus * , bar owner * , simple barkeep * , professional soldier Klingon * Grilka, glorious lady * Telok, bodyguard Nonaligned * , soldier of fortune * , soldier of fortune * , rebel captain * Laas, one of the 100 * Neras, slave girl (foil) * Slar, Gorn slave master * , coldly logical soldier * Weyoun, "defective" clone Romulan * Data, from the city of Rateg * Rekar, tool of the Tal'Shiar * Jera * Tomek, displaced alien Starfleet * Brennan Scott * , competent engineer * , captain's woman * , empress (reprint) * , covetous commander * * , enthusiastic major * Maximilian Forrest, confident captain * , sadistic physiologist * , idealist * , dutiful commander (reprint) * , not a slave * , opportunistic sergeant Ships Dominion * Tykk (Breen warship) Federation * , battleship ( ) * , modified starship ( ) Nonaligned * , mirror warship ( ) * Phoenix, risen from the ashes Starfleet * , admiral's ship ( ) * , Terran flagship ( ) External link * category:CCG sets